wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Creature Christmas
A Creature Christmas is the fifth episode of Season 4 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on November 25, 2015. It is a one hour holiday special. Overall, it is the 97th episode of the series. The episode was written by Martin Kratt and directed by Martin Kratt and Chris Roy. Summary In the episode, the Wild Kratts are celebrating their annual Christmas party, when they receive alerts that Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, and Gourmand are capturing infant animals from all over the world. They postpone their party in order to stop them. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are at the Zoo Sauvage de St-Félicien in Saint-Félicien, Quebec. They check out "Christmas creatures" such as reindeer, white-tailed deer, and caribou. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. The Kratt brothers are in their Wolf Creature Power Suits howling with a pack of wolves. Afterwards, they return to the Tortuga, deactivate, and get ready to decorate the Tortuga for their team's annual Christmas party. While their fellow teammates decorate the Tortuga's interior, the Kratt brothers head outside to hang decorations on a big tree. After seeing a pine marten and a red squirrel chasing each other in the tree, the Kratt brothers get the idea to decorate the tree with Creature Powers. They jump into the tree, find the animals, and activate their Creature Power Suits. They jump into the box of decorations and begin decorating the tree. However, they feel exhausted even though the box is still full of decorations. Chris calls Aviva and asks her to activate a bird Creature Power to help them out. Since she is busy wrapping Christmas presents, Aviva gives Koki her Creature Power Suit and tells her to activate a Creature Power. A blue jay lands on Koki's head, so she activates Blue Jay Power. Koki flies out the Tortuga and helps the Kratt brothers finish decorating the tree. Afterwards, they deactivate and meet their teammates outside for presents. Aviva hands them her presents first, which include an enormous one for Chris and a tiny one for Martin. However, just when they are about to open their presents, the Wild Kratts hear an alarm coming from the Tortuga. Everyone immediately puts down their presents and heads inside, all except for Martin, who hesitates a little and stuffs his tiny present in his pocket before going inside. Once inside, they receive messages from kids from all over the world that Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, and Gourmand are capturing animals. It turns out that the villains are working together to set up a shopping mall ("Varmitech Village") and using the animals as decorations. The Wild Kratts postpone their Christmas party in order to save the animals from the villains. Since the villains are on several continents, Koki tells Jimmy to take the Tortuga up into space so they can use the Earth's rotation to get to places quickly. The Wild Kratts then head to the Tortuga's garage, where they find Space Pods. Martin gets into the Createrra VX, drives into a Space Pod, and descends down to Earth to go after Gourmand, who is in Madagascar. Later, Aviva and Chris get into separate Space Pods and respectively go after Zach, who is in North America, and Donita and Dabio, who are in South America. Martin lands in Madagascar, finds Gourmand, and runs toward him to release the animals he captured, but Gourmand places his fist in front of Martin's face, essentially immobilizing him. Gourmand then directs him to a tree, kicks the Createrra over the edge of a cliff, and sticks him to the tree with cookie dough. He then packs up and leaves. In the Great Plains, Aviva stops Zach, who is riding a sleigh pulled by Zachbots. She unleashes robotic arms from her backpack to help her release the animals he captured, but the Zachbots take advantage of the robotic arms to pull her up to the sky and to tie her up. They then leave Aviva on the ground while Zach rides off into the sky. In South America, Chris finds Donita and Dabio riding a hovering chaise longue and demands that they release the animals they captured. Instead of releasing them, Donita throws fabrics on him and covers him with green glitter, turning him into a glittery green Christmas elf. Chris then falls out of his transport and into the forest canopy while Donita and Dabio ride out of sight. Koki and Jimmy pick the Kratt brothers and Aviva up. Despite failing spectacularly, the Wild Kratts still insist on saving the animals, and continue to postpone their Christmas party in order to do so. The Wild Kratts find out that the villains are coming together at the same location in North America, which turns out to be "Varmitech Village," a shopping mall owned by Zach Varmitech. Once they arrive, they watch in shock as the villains finish setting up a giant tree decorated with animals frozen in suspended animation. To save the animals, Chris activates Spider Monkey Power by touching Grabsy the spider monkey, while Martin activates Chameleon Power by touching Target the chameleon. Chris swings across the tree and picks up the frozen animals. Martin shoots out his tongue and sticks it to the ground. Using Martin's tongue as a cable line, Chris places the animals on the tongue and lets them slide down to the ground, where their teammates unfreeze the animals. After unfreezing all the animals, the Kratt brothers deactivate, and they and their teammates play around with the animals. At first irritated, the villains eventually develop a shift in mood and tell the Wild Kratts that they are in the Christmas spirit. The villains then hand them each a present and ask them to open them. However, after lifting up the covers, the presents attack and entrap the Wild Kratts. After admitting that they were only pretending to be in the Christmas spirit, the villains take the Wild Kratts' possessions, including the Kratt brothers' Creature Power Suits and the Tortuga, although Zach decided to leave the Creature Power Discs behind as a reminder of their defeat. Later, the villains leave the Wild Kratts on an ice floe in the middle of the Arctic ocean before returning to Varmitech Village. While lying sullen on the ice flow, Martin takes out the tiny present Aviva gave him during the Christmas party. Aviva, jumping up and down in joy, tells Martin to open it, explaining what is inside can save them. Martin opens the present to reveal a keychain with buttons arranged in the shape of a paw. Aviva tells him that the keychain is an alarm, and knowing Martin is so disorganized, made it for him to alert him of the location of his things. She presses one of the digits, which turns on a beeper embedded in Martin's Creature Power Suit. She then presses the big paw pad, which causes not only Martin's but also Chris's Creature Power Suit to hover and fly out the Tortuga. The suits eventually descend into view and hover over the Kratt brothers, who then jump up and into their suits. Using Creature Powers, the Kratt brothers help their teammates head back to Varmitech Village, much to Zach's surprise, making him realize that he and the other villains have not ''achieved total victory over the Wild Kratts. To save the animals again, Chris, using Snowy Owl Power, unfreezes animals while Martin, using Puffin Power, picks them up in his beak. After the Kratt brothers undecorate the tree, Zach activates the tree's robot mode to attack the Kratt brothers. To take down the tree, Aviva wraps robotic arms around its legs. While Martin makes the tree chase him, his teammates play a tug of war with it, causing it to crash down. Martin then crash lands and deactivates on contact with the ground, although the animals he carried in his beak came out unharmed. The villains decide to make one final resort by blocking the Wild Kratts from reaching the animals. However, by calling their names, the Wild Kratts make the animals stampede over them. With their plan foiled, the villains admit defeat and retreat in their planes. At the end, the Wild Kratts return to celebrating their Christmas party, but this time in the Tortuga with the animals and they return them back to their homes after the party. They also get to return to opening presents: Koki opens hers to reveal a high-tech "radar chair," Jimmy opens his to reveal a hovering remote control holder that follows him, Chris opens his huge present to reveal a coupon for a "fully repaired and better than ever Time Trampoline," and Aviva's teammates give her a trophy for "World's Greatest Scientist." They then exclaim, "Merry Creature Christmas!" The episode transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers continue their walk around the Zoo Sauvage de St-Félicien. They find "Christmas creatures" such as snowshoe hares, musk oxen, elk, Siberian tigers, snowy owls, polar bears, lynx, red cardinals, bison, otters, and chickadees. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters * Martin Kratt * Chris Kratt * Aviva * Koki * Jimmy Z * Zach * Donita Donata * Dabio * Gourmand * Yi * Patricia * Gavin * Ronan Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in '''bold'. * Snowy Owl: Frosty,Scoop * [[Hippopotamus|'Hippopotamus']]: Hipster * [[Groundhog|'Groundhog']]: Dandelion * [[Tasmanian Devil|'Tasmanian Devil']]: T-Bone * [[Aye-aye|'Aye-aye']]: Goblin * North American River Otter: Slider * Black-footed Ferret: Bandito * Geoffroy's Spider Monkey: Grabsy * Parson's Chameleon: Target * [[Cheetah|'Cheetah']]: Spot Swat * Golden Bamboo Lemur: Gold Puff * Aardvark: Slurpy * North American Beaver: Buddy, Twig * Giant Panda: Stuffo * Chinese Pangolin: Artichoke * African Bush Elephant: Thornsley * American Black Bear:Bellyful, Spirit Jr. * Nile Crocodile: Crunchina * [[Gray Wolf|'Gray Wolf']]: Little Howler * Lion: Martin * Jaguar: Shadow * Ring-tailed Lemur: Clingon * [[American Bison|'American Bison']]: Muncher * Lowland Streaked Tenrec: Pokey * Golden Snub-nosed Monkey: Blue Goggle * [[Black Rhinoceros|'Black Rhinoceros']]: Nubs * [[Grant's Zebra|'Grant's Zebra']]: Maze * Red Panda: Lost and Found * Florida Panther: Swat, Crunch * Wild Turkey: Lightning * Osprey: Fluffy Flier (called Fluff) * Platypus: Platter, Platty * Koala: Koala Balloon * Proboscis Monkey: Nosey * Red Kangaroo: Hopster * Brown-headed Cowbird: Moo * Purple Martin: Martin Jr. * Orca: Swirly * Narwhal: Two Tusker * Diademed Sifaka * Bornean Orangutan * Draco Lizard * Polar Bear * American Red Squirrel * Muskox * Caribou * Pine Marten (called Martin) * Blue Jay * Moose * Atlantic Puffin Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Reindeer * White-tailed deer * Snowshoe hare * Elk * Siberian tiger * Canada lynx (called Lynx) * Northern cardinal (called Red cardinal) * Chickadee Trivia * When Zach is gloating over capturing the team, he is seen holding the three Creature Power Discs that Martin uses to get back to the mall for the final fight. * Some of the baby animals like Goblin and Little Howler were on the tree even though they were with the animals that weren't placed in ornaments yet. * This episode officially confirms that Aviva has her own Creature Power Suit, which she lends to Koki to use at the beginning of the episode in order to help Chris and Martin decorate the Christmas tree. Ironically, Aviva has been shown in Season 2 to have her own Power Suit before this episode as well as in Season 3, indicating that she invented her own power suit before that. It's likely that in those episodes it would be a spare power suit which would later be designed for her. * This episode aired the day before Thanksgiving in 2015. *This is Zach's fourth attempt to kill the Kratt brothers. *It is hinted that the villains dislike Christmas. *This is the second one-hour special of the series followed by Back in Creature Time. *There are several continuity errors between this and later episodes. For example, several creature powers and baby animals appear in this episode yet in later episodes it's noted to be their debut episode. It's likely that this episode was released out of order with the later episodes, or those episodes serve as prequels to A Creature Christmas. Key Facts and Creature Moments * A pine marten chasing a squirrel. * Two narwhals fighting with their tusks. Gallery CC 45.png CC 40.png CC 44.png CC 43.png CC 42.png CC 41.png CC 40.png CC 39.png CC 38.png CC 37.png CC 36.png CC 35.png CC 34.png CC 33.png CC 32.png CC 31.png CC 30.png CC 29.png CC 28.png CC 27.png CC 26.png CC 25.png CC 24.png CC 23.png CC 22.png CC 20.png CC 21.png CC 19.png CC 18.png CC 17.png CC 16.png CC 15.png CC 14.png CC 13.png CC 12.png CC 11.png CC 10.png CC 9.png CC 8.png CC 7.png CC 6.png CC 5.png CC 4.png CC 3.png CC 2.png CC.png Squirrel Disk (Red Squirrel Edition).png Pine Marten Disc.png WK406 SC149 WildKrattCrewTiedUp.png WK Creature Christmas.png WK406 SC093 WildKrattCrewLaughing.png Wk Christmas 3.png Wk christmas 2.png WK Christmas.png KrattsXmasSlide.png Wild-kratts-creature-christmas-tied-up.png Wild_Kratts_Xmas_VillaionsRunOverByAnimalStampede_Lead_t800.jpg 12279036 10153775281642042 2838816775647341929 n.png 12279036 10153775281642042 2838816775647341929 n.png 11987099 10153720211647042 5402565142319557876 n.jpg wkChristmas.jpg Raidor Chair.png Clingon's New Ride.jpeg Aviva and Chris Hug.png World's Greatest Scientist.png Baby Animals.png Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Specials Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes on home video